Premature Pain
by dark and light heart
Summary: Riku the perfect guy, Sora the wonderful innocent, Axel the majestic pyro, Roxas the deep one, Cloud the graceful provider, Leon the cold but kind love. many more but soon these main 6 will enter a new kind life with heart ache and love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Premature Pain

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

This is a new story that is coming from my life...most stories i have made that were big hits came from my life so here ya go.

Chapter 1: meetings

The day was sunny and beautiful, the perfect day for any one. Riku Valentine was sleeping in on the wonderful saturday after the party from the previous night. Riku awoke to hear bulldowsers and other machines outside. Riku sat up feeling the effects of the night's tiring actions. The events came back to him as he got up and went to the bathroom to freashen up for when he meets with Axel.

"God...the dancing and drinking sucked last night..." Riku looked into the mirror. "I look like shit...well I guess I need a shjower." Riku first grabbed some asprin and started the shower. Riku got his towel and set it down before stripping himself of his clothes. Riku wnt into the shower feeling the warm water on his skin.

"Oh...this is definately what I needed...well this and a boy friend." He'd been without a boy friend or girl friend for some time. Riku was bi but usually went for the guys. Riku finished his shower and got out drying himself off. Riku changed into some regular jeans and a black top.  
Riku left his room and went downstairs to see his best friend Axel sitting at his table eating pancakes.

"Axel what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Riku rolled his eyes and sat beside him.

"So...what have you got planned today Riku?"

"Nothing much."

"Ah..." Axel waited a moment before saying what Riku didn't want to hear.

"Let's go to the mall and look for that cute blonde I saw last week." Riku rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Axel he doen't even know you and you sure as hell don't know him."

"So we can look for him and talk and maybe see if he has a bro."

"Ugh...no."

"Please." Axel got a puppy dog look to him and it caused Riku to smile.

"Fine." Axel smiled.

"I knew you would come around...also what's up with next door?"

"I don't know, they tore down the old home and are now building a new one...I think they are almost done."

"I wonder who will move in."

"Who knows who cares."

"What if it's a hot guy?"

"Well...that's different, I suppose I would be intrested then." Axel and Riku finished up and then left to the mall. It didn't take them long to get there and when they entered they went straight for game store in side. The two looked all over but saw nothing intresting. Riku looked over at the next store and saw the blonde that intrested Axel.

"God...I may be regretting this but Axel." Axel faced Riku. "Yea?"

"The blonde is in the sword store over there." Axel smiled and went over dragging Riku. Axel walked up to the blonde.

"Hey blondie." Riku rolled his eyes. (smooth Axel calling him blondie)

"Excuse me?" Axel paniked noting the anger in his voice.

"What my friend means is hi...we don't really know your name."

"Ah...well it's Roxas and never call me blondie."

"Right...Roxas ...got it memorized."

"So...you like swords?"

"No...my older brother and twin do."

"Oh...a twin...hear that Riku."

"Yea." Just then the two brothers walked up.

"Roxas come on we gotta pay for these." Roxas looked past Axel seeing his brothers.

"Well I gotta go, it was nice to meet you Axel, Riku." Roxas started to walk away but Axel stopped him.

"Wait...can I have your number?" Roxas smiled.

"...Sure." Roxas scribbled down a number and went with his brothers.

"Look Riku I got his number."

"Why are you so excited...it's just a number."

"yea but he is really cute." Riku was ignoring his friends happiness.

"Come on let's go." Riku and Axel drove back to their house just hang out.

"Man we are bein lazy today Riku."

"Yea well after that party last night what do you expect."

"Yea...you were dancing with a really cute brunette but I have never seen him before."

"Really...I must have forgot well couldn't be that good I woke up alone and clothed." Axel let out a slight laugh.

"Ooooo...time to call the blonde." Axel dialed the number.

(Hello this is destiny pizza how can I help-" Axel hung up.

"That prick gave me a fake number."

"Heh heh...wow Axel that's bad...that has never happened to you." Axel was fuming.

(Roxas's POV)

I was kinda rude to give him that fake number but I didn't even know the guy.

"Hey Roxas what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Cloud."

"Really?" Ok Cloud is my older brother and I can never turn him down or lie to him, after all he takes care of me and my twin Sora.

Sora now there is a real...flirt, he is still a virgin but he flirts with everyone.

"Cloud...i may have been bad."

"Already...we just moved here and were not even in our new house."

"Nothing major...just gave a guy a number to a pizza place."

"Oh...well did you know him?"

"No...just his name."

"Well who cares."

"Yea...hopefully the house will be done so we can move our stuff in from the storage place and we can leave the hotel."

"It will...Leon assured me it will be ready by tomorrow."

I like Leon...I am glad you two are together...this way it's like me and Sora have parents even if you are our brother."

"Thanks Rox."

"Where is Sora the Pizza should be here soon...I ordered it not to long ago."

"He's in the lobby."

"Ok well give him a call.

(normal POV)

Riku was sitting with Axel on the couch when he got a call from one of his friends Tidus.

"What is it?"

"I need a favor."

"And this is?"

"Well I need you to take a Pizza to the Destiny Islands hotel room 69"

"69...what a room."

"Riku no time for perversion...will you do it my car broke down conviently out side your house."

"Yea conviently...sure why not."

"Thanks." Riku hung up and grabbed his keys and met Tidus getting the Pizza and went to the hotel finding room 69. Riku knocked on the door and waited. A blonde awnsered the door and Riku recognized him as Roxas.

"Roxas."

"Yea...how do you know me?"

"I was with the red haired guy at the mall...you know the one you gave the fake number to."

"Oh...right...well here is the money and my real number...you can dial it if you want."

"I could care less I thought it was funny."

"Hm...well either way that is the number so see you later..." Riku smiled "Riku."

"Well see you later Riku." Riku left and went back home giving the money to Tidus and the number to Axel.

"Here...Roxas says that is his real number."

Axel have smiled and gave the number a try.

"Hello?"

"Um...hey is this Roxas?"

"No-"

"Damn it he did it again."

"Well if you would have let me finish...he is in the shower so I'll have him call you back."

"You got the number?"

"Yea it's on the phone but what is your name?"

"Axel got it memorized."

"Right well Roxas will cll you back." With that the conversation ended and Axel smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought this was a good spot to end. Not much on Riku and Sora yet but there will be. plz review. no updates unless there is...sry if it sounds mean but that is how it is. 


	2. TWINS! OH THAT IS SOOOOO HOT

Premature Pain

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

thanks 2 my 1 reviewer but if i don't get 3 reviews no update. sry if it sounds mean.

Chapter 2: TWINS!!! Oh THAT IS HOT!!!

Axel waited for his hot blonde to call him for hours but never got the call. Axel fell asleep on the couch waiting for the blonde. Riku got up and went into the kitchen across from the living room where Axel was sleeping. Riku decided to make waffles to wake Axel up knowing he would smeel then. Axel loved waffles especially Riku's. Axel awoke misutes later smeeling the waffles and ran into the kitchen.

"Ohhhhhh...please tell me those are for both of us." Riku smiled.

"Ofcourse and I put chocolate chips in them cuz I know you love them so much." Axel eyed them weirdly.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing...I know Roxas never called you back so here." Axel smiled and the two sat down eating their waffles. Shortly after they were done Axel got a call.

"Hello?"

"Um...is this...Axel?"

"Yea...who's asking?"

"It's me Roxas..the guy at the mall."

"Oh so you do want to talk to me...I'M SO FLATTERED." Axel could almost see Roxas cringe.

"I know that was mean what I did but look at it from my view, a random scaringly good looking guy comes up to me randomly."

"Good looking?"

"Think nothing of it...I am not so sure about you...your friend maybe but you...I don't know."

"Hm...we'll see." Axel could hear Roxas roll his eyes.

"Listen I do owe you so how bout me,you, my brother and your sexy friend Riku come paint balling with us?"

"I...don't know..."

"We have our own arena, the best around."

"Ok me and Riku will meet you there soon as you tell us where it is." Axel could hear Roxas giggle.

"Ok...well it's behind the old Destiny Church."

"Our family use to live here and owned that church and more but we moved, we kept that building and now we are moving to destiny drive."

"Wait...your moving to the new building bein built...so you will be our neigbors...intresting."

"Hm...well we will see you there." Roxas and Axel hung up. Axel smiled and grabbed riku and began spinnig them both around.

"Axel!!!!!!! Stop! I am getting sick." Axel ignored him but finally stopped seeing Riku getting angry.

""Well let's get our best gear gathered those two have no idea what their getting into." Riku and Axel got into their gear and drove to the arena. Axel and Riku were the champs of Destiny Islands. They got there going inside and seeing the two brothers..

"Hope you two are ready to lose because we are the best." Sora and Roxas smiled.

"Oh were ready but you two are going to lose."

"Ok here is the rules of this game this is like capture the flag difference is one member of the team has the key to their base where the flag is one you get shot in the head and only the head is a knock out can we get the key and get the flag, now even after we have the flag do you have a chance cuz your other member can shoot me in the head and knock me out and if I have the key you can get our flag, so you got it?"

"Yea." Sora smiled and handed them a key and then they left to go hide. Axel gave Riku the key and they hid as well. Riku was the best in high postions so he went up high this was good so it would be hard to shoot him. Axel walked around slowly looking for Roxas assuming he was the one with the key. Axel soon found Roxas and started shooting at him only hitting him in the chest. Roxas quickly ran at Axel shooting as well and did a flip over him shooting Axel in the head (They are wearing masks) Axel layed down as per the rules and Roxas found no key. Axel would have to wait 5 minutes before getting up. Roxas went in search for Riku Sora had already found him an decided to sneak up on him.

"Where are you Sora?"

"Admiring you." Riku jumped and fell from his spot. Sora jumped down firing off his paint ball gun. RIku's gun fell into the bushes so he grabbed Sora's and moved it out of the way. Sora smiled and pushed Riku down and got on top of him.

"Two bad prety boy a smart player relys on even the oldest types of Paint balls guns. Sora pulled out one of his side arms and was going to shoot him when he saw Axel and fired at him. Riku grabbed the other one and shot Sora in the head but not fast enough because Axel was shot and down again for five minutes. Riku grabbed the key from Sora and headed to their base when he saw Roxas. They both fired one shot and hit eachother. Sora got up and went to Riku grabbing his key and heading to their base after blowing a kiss to Riku.

Sora got to the base and went to the tower grabbing the key with his bare hand. Riku had other plans and shot him in the hand with his special rifle paint ball gun. Sora dropped the flag and ran down the stairs to see Roxas down. Axel and Riku had their guns aimed at him but Sora smiled. Sora had to more guns on his back and he pulled them out shooting them both in the head . Roxas's time was up and the two went to their base with the flag. The two were heading up the stairs when paint went flying their way.

"It's not over Roxas, Got it memorized." SOra gave Roxas the flag and went to tke care of those two but he only saw Axel.

"Where's Riku?" Riku dropped from the wall and shot him in the head with the paint ball gun.

The two went up the stairs but it was to late Sora and Roxas won.

They all went to the bottom and took thier stuuf off. Riku and Axel took a paint can from their bag and threw it on the brothers. The brothers flicked some of the paint on them.

"Listen we have some showers so let's go." The brothers led them to the showers and they got naked in the shower room. Roxas and Sora decided to be mean to Axel. They both went to over to Riku and put their arms on his chest and back.

"Oh Riku you did excellent today." Roxas purred in his ear. Sora felt his chest and nuzzled his neck. Occasionally they would lick his cheek or lips.. Sora went as far as to rub his hand against Riku's dick.To say the least Axel got mad. Axel left the shower dragging Riku .

"Axel were naked we can't drive home."

"Oh yes we can and we will, why should ou get twins?"

"TWINS! THat was so hot what they did Axel and you know it."

"Maybe but it's not fair." The two got home quickly to avoid a ticket and get clothes. An hour after they got home a knock was at the door. Riku awnsered the door seeing the twins.

"Hi Riku!!! Can we come in? Roxas has something he needs to say to Axel." Riku kinda stared at Sora's happieness.

"Why is he so happy?"

"He had alot of sugar, can we come in?" Riku smiled and moved out of the way letting them pass. Sora sat down on the couch and Roxas asked where Axel was.

"He's in his room downstairs, uh...you may have to unlock it so just light the torches and his door will unlock." Roxas nodded.

Riku sat down next to Sora. Riku was nervous to say the least. Riku has only known the brunette for a little bit but he liked him.

"Ya know Riku...I kinda feel bad for that flirting and touching your..." Sora trailed off blushing.

"My dick?" Sora blushed.

"Yea, I am kinda a flirt but I have never been with any one that way...I just tease." Riku nodded and leaned closer to Sora.

"Uh...Riku...what are you..." Riku got closer and closer and finally placed his lips on Sora's. It was a chaste kiss only to tell the brunette his feelings.

"I...I um...yea..." SOra got up and headed for the door. "Bye." Riku ran after him out to the car.

"Sora wait." Sora got into the car and started it up. "Sora please...I'm sorry, I just like you."

"Riku...tell Roxas I'm sorry but I gotta go...I'll call Axels cell tonight and talk to you but I need to think." Riku nodded and watched him take off.

(Axel's room)

Roxas went downstairs and saw that Axel's door was infact locked. Roxas picked up the matches and lit the torches to his room and it opened.

"Go away Riku!" Roxas walked in.

"It's me Axel...Roxas." Axel turned around.

"What do you want? To tell me you and Riku are fucking now?" Roxas walked over and sat next to Axel.

"I deserve that but you were so full of yourself we decided to show you that your not irresistable." Axel nodded.

"Listen Roxas...I think your cute and I'd like to take you on a date if that's nota problem." Roxas thought about it for a moment.

"Well...after we move in across the street in a few days you can take me out." Axel smiled

"Kiss on it?" Roxas pushed him down and headed for the door.

"See ya Axel." Roxas left Axel and went upstairs to see the door open and both Riku and Sora gone.Instantly panicking he ran outside.  
Roxas found Riku alone and no Sora.

"where is Sora?" Riku turned around.

"Heh heh...he left..." Roxas looked pissed. "WHAT?"

"He said he was sorry but he needed to go."

"Why?" Riku looked down. "Well...I kissed him." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well seeing how it's you fault my ride left guess who's giving me a ride"  
Riku moaned and went in to get his keys. Riku came back out and they hopped on his motorcycle and left to the hotel. It took only a few minutes to get to the hotel and Roxas hopped off. Riku took off and Roxas went in and to his room. Roxas found his brother and Cloud talking.

"Thnak you Sora for leaving me cuz your shy of kissing."

"You kissed someone Sora?" Sora blushed.

"It was nothing big...just...a quick one on the lips."

"Well you still left me and Riku had to give me a ride."

"No FAIR,,,,I WANNA PUT MY ARMS AROUND HIS WAIST!!!!" Cloud started laughing and Sora's sudden out burst.

"Guess that means you like him?"

"Yea but we only just met...is it right?" Cloud stopped laughing.

"Sure is...that's how me and Leon happened...we just met and it was there." Sora smiled. The three ate dinner and Sora called Axel's cell.

"Hello?" SOra recognized it as Riku.

"You been waiting for me to call?" Sora could almost see him blush.

"Well...you said you would and ...well I-uh..."

"Heh heh...listen I wanted to apoligize for earlier cuz I like you so if you want to take me out I'd love to."

"Yea! I mean yea I'd like to how bout friday night?"

"I would like to, that night is after we move in so I'll be at the house."

"Great Sora...I'll see you then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Riku and Sora hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? Please review, atlest 3 or no update. sry if its mean but thats what i want. 


End file.
